Taylor's Love Letter two shot
by MoMo Taylor Anderson
Summary: Sparklife inspired story! Tay writes a letter to Troy.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Troy,

We've been best friends for 18 years now. We've shared bottles, rooms, and stories. There has been laughter and a couple of tears. There was even the time your mom walked in on us when we were searching the Christmas presents in your dad's den. (That was embarrassing!)

Anyway, I realize because we are best friends you may not realize that I have been in love with for you. This may come as a giant shocker. You make me feel like I'm the only woman you could ever love by the way you look at me sometimes, you make me imagine a life where everything is perfect, and at the end of the day you're the only person I want to be snuggling with in bed conversing about our day. I want to be with you. All those times you asked me why I was so distant or so quiet, it was because I was thinking about how bad I cry at night for you. Could it be possible that you feel the same way?

Please tell me that you will think about my feelings for you. As always, I will be waiting for you.

Your best friend and more?,

Tay McKessie


	2. Troy's response

I have to thank the following for the sweet feedback...Thanks! ice94cj and erieaud:) 3

70 MPH just wasn't fast enough as Taylor sped into the parking lot of East High. She knew he had morning practice at 6:45 and would be arriving to school around 6:30, so she had to be quick about this. As she reached her parking space next to Kelsi's and frantically scanned the clock.

6:27 AM!

Taylor grabbed her rolly back pack and her letter to Troy and rushed inside the building. She ran to the familiar hallway of conversations past and sighed, "_It was now or never…"_ She twiddled with the envelope and let out a final sigh. "Why am I acting like an Intermediate school girl?" she whispered and shoved the envelope through the slit in Troy's locker. Deciding that she didn't wanna stick around for Troy to read it, Taylor ran off to the Library.

"Wonder where she is running off too…" Troy said looking at his favorite girl in the world run off with rolly back pack in tow. As he opened his locker an envelope and some other random papers came fluttering out. Troy dug through the mess and pulled out his Government book along with his binders. As he threw them into his back pack, he looked down and found the envelope peaking at him from under his old Economics notes. He picked it up only to be met with a smack on the head from Chad.

"Dude come on before you make us run laps," Chad said jogging down the hallway towards the gym. Troy checked his watch and read….

6:44:18 AM

Troy shoved the envelope into his Work study binder and trudged up to Chad.

Blue eyes

Like clear window to the ocean

Blue eyes

Shine brilliantly against cool white skin

Blue eyes

Peirce my soul at first touch

Blue eyes

Burn away impurity

Wait scratch that. This poem doesn't even touch on how I feel safe when we cuddle, or even the fact that he doesn't care if I call him when I wake up at 4 AM or when I go to bed at 2AM. I really hope he loves me like he says he does. I mean more than a Besti. If not well I can handle being best friends. But sometimes he stares at me with those eyes as if he just wants me for me. Me, the nerdy geek who loves to dance and sing and be weird all the time. I hope he doesn't think of me like a little sister, I hate it when guys say, "Your cute and all, but I see you more as a little sister." I mean why not just say your too young or immature or even just no!

Oh god there he goes

Narrator

Taylor says as she watches Troy run into the gym. As he passes by the window she finds herself losing a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Oh my god he read it and is now ignoring me. Oh man I knew this was gonna happen. Ugh I hate myself. Walking to the back of the library she pulled her work study binder out and worked on her job assignments. As she turned to a clean page in her journal she found herself getting side tracked by the clock. Tick tock tick tock. It seemed to be trying to tell her something. She shook it off, and continued on working on her work plan. She had a stable job at the YMCA but she craved to work at a professional dance studio or even JipJap Records. Jip Jap Records was New Mexico's hottest record label. She always felt connected to Music and well she was tired of listening she wanted to produce.

But her job at the Y! wasn't so bad, when she wasn't instructing a dance class for the kids or the adults she could be found in the daycare playing around with the kids. And due to his best friend having so much fun, Troy decided to join her at the Y!. and surprisingly he taught soccer instead of basketball.

Tick TOCK Tick TOCK

Taylor stares at the clock 7:15 AM. _Class starts in 5 minutes till class_, Tay thought packing all her stuff up. Exiting the library Taylor headed off to her Homeroom which she had with Shar and Kels. As she walked through the hallway she noted the silence. Tay shrugged it off. Entering her homeroom with time to spare she began to bring out her journal and her favorite sparkly green pen. Once she laid them on the table it seemed that the bell's timer gave up and screeched loudly. An energetic spun into the classroom with her Starbucks Mocha Latte in hand. "Good morning class!" she sung in her chipper voice. The class groaned in reply. "Well today we will be having a fun day! No one will need their journals or their books!" Everyone looks around the room murmuring. Whenever said fun she meant the exact opposite, she meant work.

With Troy in his homeroom

" what time is this class over?" Drew asked on daily on cue at 7:45AM. Troy shook his head at his fellow team mate. "As it is every day from now until you take finals 8:10," sighed. She hated this period, we knew it she knew it. "Sorry I'm late Ms.D but I couldn't find Kelsi she told me to wait up for her, so that I could deliver the new script to you." Zeke said rushing into the room. In a hurried pace Zeke hustled between Troy and Chad's desk knocking off two of Troy's binders off his desk. "Sorry bro," Zeke said to Troy trying to retrieve the binders. That's when he saw it. The envelope. Moving the binders under his desk, he picked up the envelope and stared at the handwritten Troy. Written in Glittery green and black ink. Taylor, he smiled to himself.

**Dear Troy,**

**We've been best friends for 18 years now. We've shared baby bottles, rooms, and tons of stories. There has been laughter and a couple of tears. There was even the time your mom walked in on us when we were searching for the Christmas presents in your dad's den. (That was embarrassing!)**

**Anyway, I realize because we are best friends you may not realize that I have been in love with you the whole time. This might even come as a giant shocker. You make me feel like I'm the only woman you could ever love just by the way you look at me sometimes, you make me imagine a life where everything is perfect, and at the end of the day you're the only person I want to be snuggling with in bed conversing about our day. I want to be with you. All those times you asked me why I was so distant or so quiet, it was because I was thinking about how bad I cry at night for you. Could it be possible that you feel the same way?**

**Please tell me that you will think about my feelings for you. As always, I will be waiting for you.**

**Your best friend or more?**

**Tay McKessie**

Troy dropped the letter. Could it really be true? Had his prayers really been answered? After years and years of trying to build the confidence to ask Taylor out, was she saying he's taking too long and instead extended the invite. "Troy what the hell's wrong with you?" Drew said looking at Troy in his stone faced stupor. Zeke noting Troy's reaction to the letter became intrigued and grabbed the letter that was back again on the floor. Skimming through the letter he smiled, Taylor had always had a way with words. Everyone knew that but when she wrote about something she was passionate about she would leave you in that stupor. " Troy needs to go to the …uhm…Couns…I mean nurse Troy needs to go to the nurse!" Zeke yelled out during 's infamous Shakespeare was a pimp speech. If Troy went to the Nurse he'd have to pass 's class, and if he hurried up he'd catch Taylor before she left to do the announcements. "Why can he not speak for himself?" asked issuing her signature eye brow quirk. "Ms.D look at the poor boy he obviously bit his tongue and isn't talking due to all the blood." Zeke stated as he grabbed Troy and pulled him out of the class. "I'll guide him there to the coun..I mean nurse's office." He shouted as he slammed the door shut and ran down the hall.

"She loves me back!" Troy finally yelled in the middle of the South Branch of school. Zeke smiled at his friend's reaction. "I'm so happy for you too," Zeke handshake the other boy and guided him towards Tay's class.

Rounding the corner to 's room they guys hit a snag. A note on the door read,

Taking my future Leaders out for funzies!

The lights and vacated class room only meant one thing. Troy was going to have to wait to tell Taylor how he felt… "Wait you're not thinking about holding off telling her is you?" Zeke said smacking Troy on the back of the head. "How do you know?" Troy replied rubbing the place of injury. "Why not write her a letter back and stuff it in her locker?" Troy thought about it. "I like that idea." Troy said and walked off down the hall pulling out a pen from his backpack.

Entering back into the air conditioner I lugged my back pack to my locker. Thanks to I missed about 3 periods. I mean we all had fun but gawd enough is enough. As I walked through the crowd I bumped into a sweet obstacle. "I'm sorry," Troy said to the air. "No prob. Babe." I said smiling at him. Maybe he hasn't read the letter yet. Good okay I have time. "Well I got to go…" Troy shouted and grabbed his bind and handed me mine. Well at the time we thought we had the right binder. Boy was I off. Getting into my car heading to the Y! for work study I tried to review my plan for the day only to find a letter addressed to me. Of all people. From Troy.

**Tay,**

**Il mio amore che ho voluto farla scava per l'il più lungo.**

**I love you more than you could even imagine. I love so much about you it makes me wish I could see that cute blush you do when you get a compliment. But this isn't a Taylor your blah blah letter of compliments and promises. This letter is my vow to you that now that I know my feelings for you are returned. You and you alone are and will always be the only woman in the world for me. No buts, If's, maybes. I waited my entire life delegating on if you loved me even enough to waste your time on someone like me. I can't think of any woman who can make me smile or drive me crazy like you. No woman can make me fall to me knees and then be so loving as to help me back up. I wish I could have said this to you all in person but I guess your class took a field trip. Taylor Bernadette Michelle McKessie I vow to be the best man I can be. I feel bad about being too shy to ask you out, so when I see you at work I will do this all properly.**

**Yours,**

**Troy Alejandro Bolton**

P.S. The first line meant "My love I have wanted to make you mine for the longest."


End file.
